Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures Sora
by OathkeeperNOblivion
Summary: Sora wants revenge on the witch that killed his friends. (Hmm wonder who that witch is.) But it leads to the events of something much more sinister. The OC is the main antagonist, because Xehanort has already been defeated. The story focuses on a 22 year old Sora on his next quest to save the worlds, but is that all he's doing? WARNING! This story can get kinda dark at points.
1. New Friends I Already Knew

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or Disney, or Square Enix. I'm just making a FanFic.

This is a new group of stories I came up with all of them are misadventures of course. This will be part of a series called KHTM. Oh and a warning there will be death, umm Kingdom Hearts death when they disappear in a flash of light and their hearts float away.

Hope you guys enjoy, its one of the reasons I write these.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures Sora  
Chapter I: **New Friends That I Already Knew

~Enchanted Dominion~

*Cue Rage Awakened*

Kingdom Key skidded out of Sora's reach. Maleficent picked it up with her magic until it was held overhead. Sora thought she was going to attack him with it but instead, there was the sound of glass shattering shards of golden light were scattered around the stone floor, the remains of Kingdom Key. "That… That's impossible." Sora says dumbfounded. He tried summoning Kingdom Key but all that came out was a flash of light. "The Keyblade was never meant for you. That's what Xehanort told me. And now you'll be dead just like the rest of your friends." Maleficent says firing a giant orb of green flame at Sora. "Defense" The green flames hit a wall of purple hexagons. "That's not true my friends stay with me no matter what! They're in my heart even if they're dead and… My friends are my power! I don't need the Keyblade to defeat you." Sora says proudly.

A glowing Way to Dawn floated on Sora's right and a glowing and floating Destiny's Embrace on his left. "Those are just mere words." Maleficent says backing away a bit. "No, they're words from the heart." Sora corrected. "But the heart is weak." Maleficent said. "The heart may be weak, but together when hearts join up they're strong. Why else would you want Kingdom Hearts?" Sora says. Oathkeeper and Oblivion showed up glowing and floated behind him. "Light" Sora shot several orbs of light at Maleficent. The witch blocked some but a lot of them still hit. "It's over" Sora hand glowed with golden light then shot out nine beams. Maleficent leaned on her staff. "It's not over!" She let out a burst of green fire so big it swallowed Sora up. When it died off Sora laid there burns all over his clothes ripped the magic in them gone. Maleficent walked over to end the boy's life. "You'll pay." Sora said then disappeared in a Corridor of Darkness.

~Sora's Heart~

*Cue Dive to the Heart*

"_So you've opened up to the darkness Sora, but don't let it consume you. Not that I have to worry about you being swallowed by it._" "Who's there?" Sora asks. "_You're in your heart who else could it be?_" Sora looked around it was dark except for the platform he stood on. It was made of stained glass there in the picture was a figure. It looked as if the figure was sleeping in the picture his eyes were closed, some spikes of brown hair stuck out of the hood he was wearing an Organization coat. In the picture he was holding two orbs, in his right hand was one of light, and in his left hand was one of darkness.

"Roxas is that… me?" Sora asks. Roxas appeared and walked over to Sora. *Sigh* "Yeah… That's you." Roxas pointed at the right side of the platform, which was where the picture of Sora was. "And that's you?" Sora tapped the middle with his foot. A picture of another figure his eyes were closed. Blonde spikes stuck out of the hood, they were thinner than Sora's spikes. He was wearing an Organization coat. Oathkeeper and Oblivion were resting behind him in a X. "But umm… Who's that?" Sora asked pointing at the left side which had another figure a girl obviously by the wider hips and breast. A few locks of black hair fell to the left side of her face, and just like ever other picture her eyes were closed. She was wearing an Organization coat with the hood up, like the others. Kingdom Key rested in her right hand.

"_That's me of course._" Sora and Roxas turned around to see the speaker. It was the girl from the picture she had blue-violet eyes. "Kairi!?" Sora says astonished he knew those eyes anywhere. "Hmm… Not quite." The girl said. "Naminé" Roxas suggested. "No sillies. I'm Xion." The girl pulled her hood down. She had black hair with the longest strand at chin level. But to Sora it was red. "Kairi" Sora said hugging Xion. "I already said I wasn't Kairi." Xion says pushing Sora away gently. "Xion…" Roxas hugged Xion. "I'm sorry." Roxas finished. "For what..?" Xion asked moving Roxas to arms length away. To Sora Xion's hair became black, so it wasn't Kairi. "I didn't keep my promise. Oh and here." Roxas pulled out a Thalassa shell yellow at the broader end than purple going to the thin end. "Well I don't see Xemnas walking around, so I think you kept your promise. And thanks for remembering." Xion says taking the Thalassa shell from Roxas' hand.

*Cue Fragments of Sorrow*

Nine Neo-Shadows popped out of the ground Roxas summoned Oathkeeper in a flash of light he summoned Oblivion in a cloud of darkness. Xion summoned Kingdom Key in a flash of golden light. "Sora can you try summoning your Keyblade again?" Roxas asked. "I'll try." Sora answered. In a cloud of darkness Oblivion appeared in Sora's right hand. He rushed forward Oblivion held at the right side of his hip right hand over the left. "Fire" Oblivion was coated in flame as Sora slashed a Neo-Shadow. He blocked the attack from the other. Roxas threw Oathkeeper at the group of Neo-Shadows killing two he caught Oathkeeper as it came flying back. Xion rushed forwards one left slash, a jab, then a spin attack going clockwise. Three Neo-Shadows died in the process three remained. Roxas took the one in the middle with a blast of light. Sora took the one on the right with a Thundaga spell a giant bolt of lightning destroyed the Heartless. Xion took out the one on the left fire burning at the tip of Kingdom Key then three balls of fire were shot out killing the last Neo-Shadow.

*End Fragments of Sorrow*

"We make a good team." Sora said. "Yeah we do." Xion agreed. "Definitely, but you need to get out of those ripped clothes." Roxas says handing Sora an Organization coat. "Yeah, okay but Xion needs to leave." Sora says. "Yeah I won't look, I'm not a perv." Xion said. "So how do I look?" Sora asked. Sora had the hood down showing his spiky brown hair that always defied gravity. Well everyone had their hood down. "You look fine." Xion answered. "Well that's done we can leave now." Roxas says. "How do we leave?" Sora asks. "Well it's your heart, you could leave any time you want." Roxas said. "Oh…That makes sense… I guess?" Sora says. All three of them disappeared into a Dark Corridor.

~Twilight Town~

"It's Twilight Town. Can we get some sea-salt ice cream?" Xion asked. "Yeah, sure… Umm where do you get sea-salt ice cream?" Sora asks. "This way" Roxas says running out of the alleyway and into Tram Common: Market he went over to a candy shop "Three sea-salt ice cream please." Roxas told the old woman. "Well it's been a while since I've seen you. Where are your friends?" The old woman asked. "Roxas wait up." Sora says running over Xion following. "Oh you're a new face. Are you new around here?" The old woman asked Sora. "I'm from the beach area." Sora answered. "Oh just visiting I assume. I see the girl, but where's the red head?" The old woman asked. "Oh, Axel he's not here." Xion said. "Well, anyways here you three go." The old woman handed them three ice cream bars wrapped in white paper. "Thanks." The trio said.

"How did you guys find this place? It's amazing." Sora asked. "We used to come here with Axel after work everyday." Roxas answered. The trio watched the sunset on the clock tower while eating ice cream. The sky was a beautiful orange and the sun was an amazing pink-red. "So, what are we going to do, Sora?" Xion asked her ice cream almost finished. "Well we need to make Maleficent pay for what she did." Sora said thinking about Riku and Kairi.

~Sora's Memory~

*Cue Tension Rising*

Riku fell down, defeated Way to Dawn flashed out in dim blue light. Then a blinding white light, when Sora opened his eyes Riku's heart was floating away. Sora jumped up and grabbed it pulling it to his chest. They have been fighting Maleficent on the beach at the main island on Destiny Islands. "Kairi you ready?" Sora asked looking to his left. The 17-year old girl nodded and said. "For Riku!" She held up Destiny's Embrace. Sora curled up into a ball a blue sphere surrounded him. Sora's clothes change to blue. Sora uncurled breaking the blue sphere. He held Kingdom Key behind him backwards. Sora glided across the ground leaving white trails behind. Kairi followed Sora into the horde of Heartless, Behemoths, Invisibles, Darksides, and Nova-Shadows. Sora started shooting Invisibles with Fire, Blizzard, and magic orbs. Kairi was currently climbing up a Behemoth. An Invisible flew up next to Kairi, her hand glowed white light and the Invisible was gone. Kairi got to the head of the Behemoth and started slashing the horn clearly hurting it.

Sora reverted back to normal form. He was fighting eight Nova-Shadows. They all came in for the kill at the same time to be destroyed by an explosion of light coming from Sora. A Darkside stood in the way of Sora "It's over!" Sora held Kingdom Key to the side and moved so fast towards it as if he teleported and a slash of light killed it. "Yahhgahhh!" "KAIRI!" Sora ran over to her. Destiny's Embrace flashed out in golden light then a blinding white light. Sora grabbed Kairi's heart and pulled it to his chest. "You'll all pay!" Sora floated up into the air and pillars of light charged into the bigger Heartless destroying all of them. Then a burst of light destroying the rest of the Heartless.

Sora's form seemed to flicker between a black coat and regular Sora. He pulled out Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Sora rushed over to Maleficent the two Keyblades held at his sides. "You'll pay for this!" Two voices talked as one. Slash 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 25… "Uugghh… I'll be back to deal with you." Maleficent disappeared in green flames. Sora fell to his knees exhausted.

* * *

If you don't know what the hell I'm talking about when I say cue _Blank,_ those are just songs that you could find on my Youtube **Oathkeeper and Oblivion** and they are all Kingdom Hearts songs that are in game. You don't really need the music but it does set the tone.


	2. Path of Vengeance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, only the stuff I come up with.

I have some complications in my family. My oldest brother and his girlfriend just had a baby and that's not the complicated part. The complicated part is that the girlfriend was using pain killers while she was pregnant so now my nephew is in withdrawal from drugs, yeah! My brother knew about this but didn't know what to do. He only has an IQ of 68 so I can't really blame him.

Happy, happy, joy, joy, rainbows coming out my butt. YOU CAN SEE THE SARCASM FOR MILES! But anyways I'm here so on with the story.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures Sora  
Chapter II: **Path of Vengeance

~Twilight Town~

"Sora, snap out of it!" Roxas yelled.

"Huh…" Sora looked around a crowd at station plaza was running away.

"How did I get here?" Sora asked.

"You went on a rampage that's how." Xion said angrily.

"I did?" Sora asked getting more confused. Sora looked at Oblivion in his hand. It went away in a cloud of darkness.

"Yes you did Sora." Roxas said pointing at scorch marks and ice chunks every where.

"Sorry…" Sora hung his head down.

"You know what, let's just go. Before authorities come over." Xion said opening a dark corridor and stepped through. Sora followed and Roxas checked if anyone was looking before stepping through.

~Destiny Islands~

"Why'd we come here?" Sora asked.

"Because it's your home world…" Xion looked at all the wreckage.

"How did it become like this?" Roxas took the words out of Xion's mouth.

"This… This is Maleficent's doing." Sora said looking at the wreckage he was so locked up in combat that he never took notice. All the people their homes destroyed. And it was the main island too.

"_Hey Sora, care to explain what happened two days ago?"_

"Wakka, Tidus, Selphie. Those monsters they're called Heartless and they devour hearts." Sora said.

"We were talking about what happened to Kairi and Riku." Tidus said

"Hhhragg…" Sora summoned Oblivion and threw it.

"Hey watch it Sora." Xion said as she summoned Kingdom Key to block it.

"Huh… Who are these two? You look like Kairi." Selphie said pointing at Xion.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm related to Kairi." Xion said.

"Related to Kairi, like her sister?" Wakka asked.

"Uhh… Yeah something like that." Xion said.

"Huh what do ya mean..? Well anyways, how about a name?" Tidus asked.

"It's Xion." Xion said.

"And I'm Roxas." Roxas says. Sora walked towards the water some more and looked over at the play island.

"You're thinking about them. Aren't you?" Roxas said and walked over to stand next to Sora. Xion walked over to Sora's left.

"How did you know?" Sora asked.

"The look in your eye. That's how." Xion said.

"You guys talk like you've known Sora since forever." Selphie said.

"We have." Roxas says looking off into the distance.

"How long has it been? Three years since we were born, right Roxas?" Xion asks.

"Yeah…" Roxas said remembering the first day they met he was only seven days old then.

"Three..? There's no way you two could be 3-years old." Tidus said.

"But it's true…" Everyone looked at Sora

"Huh… That's crazy talk." Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie said at the same time.

"It was that day… The day I turned into a Heartless, than Kairi saved me. I owe everything to my friends so why should I give up?" Sora said and summoned Oblivion back and opened a Dark Corridor.

"Sora?" Wakka asked shocked.

"How did you?" Tidus asked confused.

"Aahh!" Selphie jumped back.

"Sora, wait for us." Roxas said running after Sora with Xion at his heels.

~Enchanted Dominion~

"Well if it isn't Sora. Did you come here to make this easier for me?" Maleficent chimed.

"Shut up!" Sora slashed the Maleficent's staff in half and kept slashing and slashing until he was just slashing at an empty cloak.

"Sora stop, she's dead already." Xion said grabbing him by the shoulders.

"_So this is what Sora the Guardian of Light is?"_

*Cue Dirge of the Fourteenth*

Sora, Roxas and Xion turned around. A man with black hair and stormy gray eyes was standing there a scar ran over his right eye and ended at the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a coat it looked exactly like an Organization coat, but it was white. (There was a cameo about this guy in FOM chapter 11)

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

"I'm Xehanort's successor." The man in the white coat said two giant black claymores appeared in his hands.

"Xehanort..? Xehanort..? Do you know how much loss I suffered because of Xehanort? If your Xehanort's successor than your DEAD!" Sora yelled he summoned Kingdom Key D into his left hand and charged the man. The man hit the ground with one of his claymores a shockwave sent Sora back. The man then threw his other claymore at Sora, whom hit it back at the man. Xion jumped at the man from behind with Kingdom Key draw out. The man just hit her into a wall. Roxas dragged Oathkeeper and Oblivion on the stone floor making sparks he jumped up and flipped them so he was holding them in a forward position and threw both of them at the man, Oathkeeper respectively cover in light and Oblivion in darkness. The man just hit Roxas into the opposite wall from Xion.

"Roxas, Xion! Raahhgg… You won't win." Sora yelled.

"Oh is that true?" The man asked. Sora hit the man with Oblivion, then block his claymore with Kingdom Key D.

"Light" An explosion of light sent the man flying. The man threw his claymore at Sora and he couldn't block. *Cough* *Cough* Sora looked at Xion and Roxas.

_Which one should I save because I can't carry both of them? _Sora thought.

"I'm sorry Xion we'll meet again another day I promise." Sora ran over to Roxas' unconscious body and opened a Dark Corridor underneath them.

The man walked over to Xion.

"Your friends left you. How do you feel?" He wasn't expecting an answer, and he didn't get one.

* * *

The Chapter was short for a reason and you'll see why in the next one. So you like the new enemy I came up with him myself. Hmm, like that wasn't obvious.


	3. Dark Lord Drakiko Xehanort's Successor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney just my ideas.

I got nothing much to say but this came really fast after chapter II, because I love writing this. Drakiko is pronounced (drackEco)

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures Sora  
Chapter III: **Dark Lord Drakiko Xehanort's Successor

~The World That Never Was~

"Why didn't you save Xion?!" Roxas yelled at Sora in the white hallways of the Organization's old castle.

"She would have yelled at me about not saving you. And you know I only had a few seconds to think." Sora said defending himself.

"I'm sorry Sora I know that. It's just that… I can't believe she's gone." Roxas said looking out the glass wall in the living room place in the castle.

"Yeah, but we'll find her again I promise." Sora says trying to cheer up Roxas.

"It's not that easy." Roxas muttered. He was right it wasn't that easy.

(Five Years Later)

~Radiant Garden~

A hooded figure snuck across the buildings. Drakiko's soldiers patrolled most worlds. Kingdom Hearts lied up there in the sky. Drakiko got it there after the downfall of the Guardians of Light. All of them kill except for one, he hasn't made an appearance for a few years. Figure II joined with Figure I. They both nodded at each other. Figure I(one) jumped to a building across from them and ricocheted off it onto another building with a ladder; he grabbed the ladder climbing up it fast before any soldiers showed up.

Figure II just cast an aero spell underneath himself and launched up to the same building.

"Hey their sensors can detect magic." Figure I said.

"I know that, because I'll lead them off so that their forces are gonna be thinner when you invade the castle." Figure II said.

"Okay that's actually a good plan." Figure I agreed. Figure II jumped to another building in the opposite direction of the castle casting various spells.

"Let's hope you come out of this alive. All my other friends are dead." Figure I jumped to the lower building he ricocheted off of earlier, heading in the direction of the castle.

"The scanners are picking up all sorts of magic coming from the square." The soldier at the monitor said.

"What kind of magic?" An elite soldier asked.

"Fire, Blizzard, Hydro, Aero, Thunder, Dark, but what concerns me is the Light magic." The soldier says showing the elite the monitor.

"You think it's the Guardian of Light?" The elite asked.

"Could be and if you take him out you'll more than likely get a promotion." The soldier said. That's not why the elite wanted it to be the Guardian of Light but he answered with.

"Yeah, a promotion."

The hooded figure remembered all the stuff that has happened at this castle, Hollow Bastion. Bad memories come from this place. He knew the sensors were run on magic so all he had to do was cast a magic canceling spell. "Drizaza" an invisible bubble cancel out all magic for 500 yards except for the caster's. He disappear into dark blue wisps and reappeared on the lowest castle balcony behind a soldier. He summoned Oblivion silently and hit the soldier in the head knocking him out. He cast an aero spell, the Figure got to the higher balcony and cast stop before the soldier could yell for reinforcements. He hit the guy in the head and when the spell wore off he fell over unconscious.

An elite soldier grabbed a hooded figure and pulled him to the alleyway.

"Shhh… Don't yell it's me. You know Lea." The elite soldier pulled off his helmet.

"Axel?" The figure asked.

"Come on Sora it's Lea get with the program." Lea said.

"I'm not Sora." The figure said.

"Of course you're not Sora." Lea said sarcastically.

"No it's me Roxas." The figure pulled down his hood, spiky blonde hair and dark blue eyes popped out.

"Roxas? But your dead, wait that means Sora's dead." Lea said.

"No Sora's invading the Hollow Bastion right now." Roxas said.

"What? But that's suicide." Lea said.

"No it's not we're just grabbing some stuff and that's it.

"Well since you guys are active now I think it's time for me to leave this place." Lea said.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asks.

"I'm gonna ask to become a world supervisor and then you guys can stay at that world." Lea explains.

"But we already have a base, at The World That Never Was." Roxas said.

"But that place is teaming with Heartless." Lea said.

"Yeah, that is why nobody would go there." Roxas explains.

"Alright" Lea said giving up.

The figure warped through the window into the abandoned library. He was looking for two books, one gold the other an old spell book. The gold book was easy to find it was titled _Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade War and the Twenty Parts of the X-Blade _(key blade/ kai blade) He opened a Corridor of Darkness and set it down. He got used to how the darkness gave a slight burned. He kept looking until he came across an old book in pristine condition, A moon a couple of stars were on the front, the spell book. It was much smaller than he thought it would be, until he opened it and almost dropped it. Enchanted to be small, he put it in his Organization coat.

"_Move" _a voice yelled from out in the hall. At first the figure paid no attention until…

"You can't tell me what to do!" A girl's voice yelled he recognized the voice. He looked up, aha a vent. He warped up there and looked into the hall outside. He saw a young woman age in her 20s. Same age as him her black hair was longer than he remembered but it was Xion indefinitely. She was wearing a plain, simple black dress that ended just above the knees.

"Xion you're alive." he muttered a few tears of joy feel out of his blue eyes.

_I can't just leave her here. I don't care if I get spotted anymore Xion needs help. But I can't let on that I'm the Guardian of Light. _Sora thought. Sora summoned Sigh of Innocence. It was a Keyblade with amazing magic capabilities. The keychain is simple one that any Moogle could have made.

He jumped down into the hall way. The soldier and Xion turned around.

"Hey you stop." Soldier says to Sora. Sora warped behind him and hit him with Sigh of Innocence sending a jolt through the soldier.

"Roxas?" Xion asked.

"Nah… It's me Xion, you know Sora." Sora answers.

"Oh, where's Roxas?" Xion asked.

"He should be waiting in town, and here." Sora says opening a Dark Corridor and grabbing an extra coat. He threw it to Xion.

"Thanks" Xion said pulling it over her dress and zipping it up.

"Also the boots." Sora said handing Xion a pair of black boots because she didn't have any shoes.

"So is this a rescue mission?" Xion asks.

"No, we didn't even know you were here or for the matter, alive." Sora answered.

"Oh, okay. I guess it was a good accident. Shall we?" Xion said summoning Kingdom Key.

* * *

So did you like? Yeah Sora's an adult now. But hey everyone grows up. So hmm why do Sora and Roxas need a book about the Keyblade War, and a Spell Book? And Lea huh what's he doing pretending to be the bad guy? And you might be wondering why Sora didn't just use a Dark Corridor. Is because one he might have got caught walking through, two you can only use Dark Corridors going out of Hollow Bastion. So see you later. Bye and I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Skyward to the Heavens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Square Enix, just my ideas and concepts.

Okay a little warning a few bits of mild torture is in this, you've been warned. And no I do not dislike Xion.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures Sora**

**Chapter IV: **Skyward to the Heavens

~Radiant Garden~

Sora and Xion started walking the corridors. Making as little noise as possible.

Sora stopped for a moment. "Xion what exactly are we doing? We could just open a Corridor of Darkness and leave." Sora asked.

"I need to get my stuff." Xion answered.

"Wait… Get your stuff? How long have you been here?" Sora asked.

Xion looked away. "I've been here for quite some time now." She answered.

"Why hasn't Drakiko killed you then?" Sora asked.

Xion shivered but it was barely noticeable.

~Radiant Garden~

(Five Years Ago)

_Xion could feel the heat from the flames under her._

"_So, Xion can you tell me? Who are the other Guardians of Light?" Drakiko asked._

"_Ngh…" Xion felt an ember against her skin. "Ne… Never will I tell you." She said her voice full of hate._

"_So be it." Drakiko let Xion fall into the flames he then pulled her back out and cast Esuna healing all her burns. _

"_Why do you keep doing this? I'm never gonna tell you, so why?" Xion asked._

"_Well you're persistent about keeping the question a secret. So new question, who do you like better Sora or Roxas?" Drakiko asked._

"_Why do you care?" Xion spat._

_*Tsk* "That is for my purposes not yours." Drakiko answered with an evil smirk. _

_Xion could think about a few reasons why he wanted to know. 1. To go find the one and threaten to kill him so she would talk._

_Xion was interrupted she felt a sharp pain in her lower left leg. "Ahaggh!" Xion screamed in pain. She looked at the ice shards lodged in her left shin._

"_Can you tell me?" Drakiko asked._

"_No I do not." Xion growled._

"_That's a shame." Drakiko pulled the ice shards out and cast a Cure spell sealing up the wound. Drakiko pulled Xion to a room over across the room and closed the door. A person outside the room would constantly hear banging obviously Xion trying to get away._

_Drakiko after about 20 minutes pulled Xion out of the room and asked one thing. "Have anything to say?"_

"_Screw you!" Xion yelled through tears she was also covered in sweat._

"_But we already did that." Drakiko said sinisterly. (Yes I just)_

_Xion hand glowed a green light she cast Curaga on herself jumped up and summoned Kingdom Key and charged Drakiko. He just stood there. He swung his arm before Xion struck and he hit her with his just appearing black claymore. _

_Xion hit the far side wall and slid down it until she was sitting. "You can never truly break me." She muttered._

~Radiant Garden~

(Present)

"He tortured me." Xion said answering Sora question.

*Gasp* "Oh Xion I didn't know this would happen, I'm so sorry." Sora hugged Xion as to comfort her.

"Of course you couldn't have, and I don't blame you Sora. But we need to get my stuff." Xion said.

"Wait, what would you own that you'd want to keep?" Sora asked.

"Just Elixirs, and some clothes." Xion said.

"Elixirs..? Those are rare." Sora said in surprise that she would get those in captivity.

"Well you can't have something valuable broken. I'm quoting Drakiko, that bastard." Xion said.

"Hmm you're right about that." Sora agreed.

"You've change Sora, you know that?" Xion said.

"Yeah, I know." Sora said.

Xion opened a door. "Anyways we're here…" Xion looked into the room Drakiko was standing in the middle of the room.

"Who are you talking to Xion?" Drakiko asked. Sora plastered himself against a wall behind a pillar.

"Where'd you get that?" Drakiko asked.

"Xion summoned Kingdom Key and slashed Drakiko across the face reopening that scar.

Sora jumped out but instead of holding Sigh of Innocence he held a long sword. A four foot long silver blade with gold writing etched into it. The ancient letters were translated to **Skyward to the Heavens**. The hand guard was two golden angel wings protruding to the sides. A ruby stuck into the center. The handle was wrapped in dyed red leather. The sword was almost as long as Sora it was five feet long.

"Who are you?" Drakiko asked Sora's hooded figure.

"…" Sora just struck downwards. Drakiko summoned a black claymore to block. Even thought Sora had the thinner weapon he still pushed Drakiko back, probably because he was only holding his sword two handed. Drakiko summoned another claymore to block Xion's strike. Drakiko jumped back but there wasn't much room, so he then rushed out the room passing the duo.

"You can get your stuff I'll deal with Drakiko." Sora said masking his voice.

"Yeah" Xion replied opening a drawer before Sora went out the door.

Sora flipped around and blocked Drakiko's downward strike. Sora jumped back the area darkened and then Drakiko was hit by a lightning bolt. Sora rushed forward and slashed to the right. Silver and black clashed. Sora came from the left, Drakiko blocked. Sora slashed downwards, but he also ducked down and did a leg sweep knocking Drakiko off his feet.

Xion came out of the room holding a bag full of Elixirs.

"Let's go!" She shouted to Sora.

"But I want to end this now." Sora said masking his voice, but it still showed anger.

"That's impossible, especially in his territory." Xion said pulling Sora away.

"Fine" Sora agreed dropping Skyward to the Heavens into a Dark Corridor. They didn't risk using a Dark Corridor because a lot of the people here could reopen it and follow them.

They ran past guards they reached a dead end with a window. Sora just kept running and broke through the window. Xion looked back then jumped through the broken window. Sora and Xion were free falling. Before they hit the ground Sora cast an Aero spell slowing their fall.

Sora and Xion got to town.

"_Look out for Xion and the figure they're here somewhere." _A soldier said. Sora peeked around the corner for just a second. He saw the soldiers, he plastered himself back to the stone building.

"Okay Roxas where are you?" Sora asked into the air. Roxas was running across buildings shooting soldiers with multi-elemental magic. Mixing Fire and Aero, Blizzard and Light.

"There he is." Xion pointed to the figure running across buildings.

"We need to blend into the crowd before we leave." Sora said. taking off his coat and shoving it into a Dark Corridor.

He was wearing a hat to hide his hair. He still had knee high boots on which were going over his black pants. He pulled the pants out of the boots and let it fall over his boots. He had a simple black tee shirt. The silver crown necklace still hung around his neck so he put it into his shirt. He still kept the black fingerless gloves on. He looked kind of normal.

Xion following Sora's example took the coat off and dropped it into a Dark Corridor. She was still wearing the black dress, and it kind of worked with the knee high boots. Considering the dress ended at mid thigh.

"Hmm they'll still recognize you. Here" Sora opened a Dark Corridor and pulled out a blue hoodie and handed it to her. Xion pulled it over herself.

"It's a bit big but it's alright." Xion said as she pulled up the hood. Everyone these days do, so it looked normal.

Sora and Xion kept walking through town when they ran past Roxas, Sora mouthed the words _I'm done._

A soldier pulled them to the side and asked. "Have you seen one of the figures?"

"Actually yes he went that way." Sora pointed to the opposite direction Roxas went. Sora and Xion were stopped in front of an old house he remembered it is Merlin's house. There's Xion and the guy who invaded the castle. Sora pulled Skyward to the Heavens out of a Dark Corridor.

"Xion go, find Roxas" Sora commanded.

"This is my fight just as much as yours." Xion countered.

"Yeah, I know that but you're going." Sora pushed Xion through a Dark Corridor. Sora blocked a slash from the elite soldier. Sora jumped back and slashed the air a wave of light hit the soldiers.

A old man walked out of the house. "What's with all this commotion? That sword…" Merlin paused. Sora swung to the left a flame burning at the tip, then the right, and then thrust the sword forward sending a fireball at the soldiers. Only the elite soldier still stood. He ran at Sora, who just ducked and hit the soldier in the back with the hilt of his sword.

"That sword is ancient, Skyward to the Heavens. Who are you?" Merlin asked.

"I'll tell if you let me into your house." Sora said still masking his voice.

"Come in then." Merlin said opening the door.

"Merlin who is this?" Leon asked.

"You said you'd tell me." Merlin said closing the door.

Sora dropped Skyward to the Heavens into a Dark Corridor.

"For someone who uses so much light, why do you use Dark Corridors?" Merlin asked.

"It's the easiest way to travel the worlds. Plus if I used Drakiko's world traveling services then I'd be recognized the second I walk through." Sora said.

"And why's that? I've never heard anything about a man with a silver and gold long sword." Merlin said.

"I haven't made an appearance for a few years. Plus I've never used this sword before. I though you guys would at least remember me. But you guys forgot again." Sora said.

"Sora?" Everyone asked.

"No I'm Xehanort, of course I'm Sora." Sora said.

* * *

Yes cliffhangers I just love using these. Bye hope you guys enjoyed! The new cover is Skyward to the Heavens and there is reason.


	5. Author's Note: One

Hey guys I got some news. Don't worry if I don't post very often anymore. There's just a bit of complication in my family. Meaning I have to help raise my nephew. Yeah I feel great just peachy, just peachy. Oh and did I mention I'm only a teenager. IGN would rate my life 10/10, because they rate everything bad as good and vice versa. Oh did I say I hate IGN and that I'm pointlessly rambling now. Bye, I'll see you guys in perhaps a week, or more, or less? Yeah I just wrote this to tell you that I'm not post very frequently anymore.


	6. My Friends Are My Power!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix, just my fooking ideas.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts: The Misadventures Sora  
Chapter V: **My Friends Are My Power!

~Radiant Garden~

Xion fell out of the dark corridor, she looked around. Xion was in a ravine. The ground shook, Xion turned around to see a giant Heartless it had purple fur, two really long tusks, and a singular black horn. It was a Behemoth. Xion summoned Kingdom Key and jumped back, away from the giant Heartless. A group of soldiers ran up to the scene. Xion spun around. "Fire" A giant fireball engulfed three of the soldiers.

Xion jumped up. "Gravity" a dark orb with its own gravity pulled all the soldiers to it. Xion hit the orb into the ground crushing the soldiers, some got back up while others just lied there. Before Xion could confront them further, five white figures appeared around the soldiers, they had two swords each and Xion recognized them as Samurai Nobodies.

"Wha… What are these things?" One soldier said holding his sword in front of his face. A figure in a black coat dropped through a dark corridor. He held two Keyblades, Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Two Keyblades..?" The soldier said in a panicked tone.

"That's right, two Keyblades." Roxas said whilst he and the Samurais circling the soldiers.

Xion stamped her foot. "Hello, big fucking Heartless behind me, and you have time to fight each other?" Xion said.

"What are you talking about? You were doing the same exact thing, Xion… Xion!" Roxas exclaimed and ran over to her. "You're alive? You're really here." Roxas grabbed hold of her hands.

Xion giggled at this. "Seriously Roxas, don't be a dummy. Of course I'm alive. Now let's go defeat a giant Heartless, come on, it'll be like old times." Xion said before running off towards the Behemoth. Roxas soon followed by doing some sort of slide thing leaving golden sparks in his wake, he soon pasted Xion. "Cheater" Xion pouted.

"I can teach you how to do it later." Roxas said from a few yards ahead. He eventually got to the Behemoth and sent a Duo Raid at its underside. Xion soon caught up. "I don't think it really cares about getting hit." Roxas claimed.

"When in doubt hit it in the head." Xion said.

"Xion it is two stories tall how are we gonna hit it in the head?" Roxas asked. (I decided to make the Behemoth even taller than in KH, by a bit.)

"Simple we just have to climb…" Xion pulled herself up the Behemoth's leg. "Up" Xion finished. Roxas followed suit. "Roxas, that's not very nice." Xion said out of the blue.

"Huh… What's not nice?" Roxas asked confused.

"You're looking up my skirt." Xion said.

"Well I can't really help it. You decided to climb first so…" Roxas stopped. "Hey Xion, where's Sora?" Roxas asked finally realizing his non-presence.

Xion kept climbing. "Oh, uhh… about that Sora kind of threw me through a dark corridor while he fought off a few guards, something I'm sure he could handle." Xion finished talking as she finally got to the top of the Behemoth.

"So, Sora's still in town." It was more of a statement than a question as Roxas pulled himself up.

"Yep" Xion started whacking the Behemoth's head, after seven strikes she accidentally hit the black horn, and the giant Heartless screeched in pain. "We need to hit the horn, come on Roxas." Xion formed a really big orb of light and Roxas pointed Oblivion at the orb and mixed it with darkness making it even bigger, Xion and Roxas jumped back and sent the light & dark orb at the horn. It exploded on contact and the Behemoth started to dissipate, black flames engulfed it before it faded.

* * *

_**Sora's POV**_

"So that's what you've been doing for five years, huh Sora." Leon said.

"Yeah, me and Roxas have been biding our time and finding info on Drakiko, The Keyblade War, and Ancient Magic." Sora said reading through the spell book. "Crap… This book talks about there being several others, this one just is full of Twilight Spells, which means more than likely there's a book for each element, Merlin do you perhaps have one of these? They're written by a man named Arcaeus." (Arcayus) Sora asked.

"Arcaeus, Arcaeus, Arcaeus… No I do not have any books written by Arcaeus. Wait there's something right here, umm… No, that's not a spell book but it may help." Merlin pulled out a book; it was decorated with a man with six angel wings.

Sora grabbed it from Merlin's hand. "What's this?" Sora opened the book, he almost dropped it. It was enchanted just like the Twilight Spell Book. "Does every book have to be enchanted?" Sora complained. Sora eyes widened as he read through the first few pages of the book. "It says Arcaeus isn't even a human, and is instead a… an angel. That doesn't make much sense there's no such thing as angels." Sora said.

"You'd be surprised at how many worlds are different Sora. Of course there could be angels, he probably traveled from world to world spreading his books apart from each other." Merlin said.

"But there are so many worlds, how am I gonna find all of the spell books?" Sora started looking through the book again. After about five minutes. "This book talks about the locations of the books, but it doesn't tell the world names, just the way the world looked." Sora slumped down.

"Well do you know any of the worlds?" Yuffie asked.

"I know one. And I got to go." Sora said before leaving through the front door.

Leon rushed out the door. "Sora, wait!"

Drakiko walked in on this scene. "So where did Sora go?" Drakiko asked Leon.

"I don't know." Leon said staring Drakiko in the eyes.

"Okay, I see that you didn't see where he went." Drakiko said coldly.

~~x~~

Sora ran to the ravine that he knew he sent Xion to. There Xion and Roxas were sitting down in front of a fire, that they lit with magic. Sora slid down the ravine wall. "Xion, Roxas." Sora said as he ran over to the duo. "Come on we have to go." Sora said.

"Did you get the books?" Roxas asked standing up.

"Yep" Sora pulled out the three books.

"We were only going for two, so what's the third book?" Roxas asked.

"This should tell us where we can find the other spell books." Sora said.

"Others, you mean there are multiple spell books? I only read about one in Zexion's journal." Roxas said.

"Well, there are multiple, all focused on different elements. This one we got is focused on the Twilight element; twilight also seems to be the source of illusion magic." Sora said making a sword appear in his hand and slashed a rock, the sword went right through without cutting the rock. It was a very weak illusion.

"No wonder Zexion only knew about that book. His main focus is making illusions so a book full of information about the element to make illusions is treasure in his mind." Roxas said.

"Umm… I'm really lost." Xion commented, sounding genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little gathering, but I can't be having you live Sora." Drakiko appeared out of nowhere with a group of soldiers behind him.

Sora looked at Drakiko with anger like no other. "Okay, but we're gonna settle this with a fair fight. Oh and also Xion and Roxas stay out of the fight." Sora said before handing the book he was holding to Roxas.

"Sora…" Roxas and Xion said.

"I'll see you again. I'm happy, that I got to meet you two and you know where I'll be. Just look in your hearts and you'll find me." Sora said.

"Funny, you would say that Sora, but Nobodies don't have hearts." Drakiko said.

"Well, than you know very little about the connection of the heart, soul, and body. But I'll teach you as my final act." Sora said this and pulled Skyward to the Heavens out of a dark corridor.

"Yeah Sora, we know where to look for you." Roxas said before opening a corridor of darkness, Xion and he walked through and it closed soon after.

~~x~~

Sora got into a fighting stance. "The heart once it loses its body; looks to make a body of its own becoming a Heartless." Sora jumped back from Drakiko's claymores smashing the ground where he once stood.

"Heh, that's foolish nonsense. The Heartless are just darkness." Drakiko struck downwards at Sora. Sora blocked and then slid on the ground around Drakiko and slashed him in the back.

Sora once again jumped back. "The body once it loses its heart; looks to make a heart of its own becoming a Nobody." Drakiko struck at Sora, for his claymores to rebound off a purple barrier.

"That's just stupid, Nobodies are empty shells." Drakiko slashed at Sora. He cut through an illusion.

"Too slow" The real Sora came down from above and slashed Drakiko. (Hmm… wonder who that could be inspired by?) "The soul never leaves the heart or body, it stays with them no matter what, and the soul holds all the memories. So even if you kill me I'll remember everything." Sora dropped Skyward to the Heavens into a dark corridor.

"No you won't Heartless and Nobodies are mindless, soulless, emotionless." Drakiko started walking towards Sora. Drakiko crushed the ground Sora was standing on two seconds ago.

Sora who stood five yards away, was wrapped in darkness, his eyes turned yellow. And he threw off the hat, so the what would have been brown locks that were now black showed.

"You're a Heartless?" Drakiko asked confused. Sora couldn't speak in anti-form so he just ran over to Drakiko in a crouched position. Sora was much faster in this form, but much more vulnerable. He started juggling Drakiko into the air then teleport up there to him, spun him around and then smashed him into the ground.

Drakiko came with a come back of hitting Anti-Sora with a claymore. Golden light appeared and Sora was back in his original form on the ground seriously injured and tired. "Any last words?" Drakiko asked.

"_Sora you can't give up."_

"_Yeah you can't we need you to set things straight."_

Sora smiled. "Why are you smiling?" Drakiko asked confused.

"Oh, nothing except I'm not giving up so easily." Sora kicked Drakiko in the face and summoned Oathkeeper whilst jumping off his back.

"But that's impossible, Maleficent destroyed your Keyblades of light." Drakiko said in complete, utter shock.

"Oh this, this isn't mine it's Kairi's. And this one is Riku's." Sora summoned Way to the Dawn, he held it backwards in his left hand. "These are Xion's and Roxas'." Kingdom Key and Two Become One floated behind his back. "These are Ven's and Mickey's." Wayward Wind and Star Seeker floated at Sora's right. "These are Terra's and Aqua's." Ends of the Earth and Stormfall floated at his left. "And this one is mine." Oblivion floated in front of Sora, Oblivion the only Keyblade that's actually Sora's. "My friends are my power, or maybe your too blind to see that the heart is the strongest weapon of all. LIGHT"

* * *

So what do you guys think happened to Drakiko? *SPOILER* There is more to the story.

So I hope you guys enjoyed. See you guys later.


End file.
